In the end
by WaterJuvia
Summary: {AU} Ella cometió un error en su juventud, él nunca se lo perdonó, pero la vida les da una segunda oportunidad para volverse a encontrar. ¿Gray tomará la decisión correcta?
1. Triceratops

Sus ojos se posaron en aquel anillo de hermoso color azul a través del vidrio de esa gran vitrina, sabía mejor que nadie que luciría hermoso entre sus dedos y que combinaría a la perfección con su largo cabello del color del océano.

Respiró profundo conteniendo todas las ganas que tenía por tocarlo, por lucirlo, por al menos sentir la textura de aquella piedra preciosa que era el centro de atención del anillo.

Era claramente doloroso para ella anhelar algo que no podía costear, simplemente ese pequeño objeto tan bello cautivaba todos sus sentidos, realmente lo deseaba, sin embargo sabía que aunque se lo pidiera a mil dioses nunca iba a obtenerlo o al menos si lo tuviera entre sus manos no dudaría en venderlo para darle un mejor futuro a su familia.

En otras circunstancias hubiera sido tan solo un anillo de un día y luego lo hubiera dejado en un cofre olvidado con sus millones de accesorios que poseían precios desorbitantes, no hubiera tenido ningún problema en comprarlo y tomar otros dos en la transacción, sin embargo la vida era demasiado impredecible y lo único seguro era que nadie la tenía garantizada.

Juvia Loxar pertenecía a una familia acomodada, el dinero no era una necesidad para ellos, tenía tanto que hasta podía regalar billetes tirándolos por la azotea, ahora, la vida le había regalado la mejor versión de maldad que había podido brindarle, su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y cambió drásticamente, sin siquiera avisarle, demostrándole que un día podía tener absolutamente todo con solo abrir la boca y al siguiente debía recibir humillaciones para llevarse un pan a la boca.

Ella debía trabajar para comer, luchar para vivir y enfrentarse a cualquier circunstancia para superar los obstáculos y conseguir la felicidad. La vida nunca fue color de rosa, pero siempre lo creyó así, sin embargo todo se empezó a tornar gris cinco años atrás con la quiebra de su familia y una serie de eventos desafortunados que le ocurrieron después de eso.

Le regaló una mirada a la cámara de seguridad y entonces desistió de su idea porque sabía que a Natsu no le gustaba que sus empleados tocaran su costosa y elegante mercancía. Tomó entonces un suave trapo y se dedicó a limpiar las vitrinas, no había mucho que hacer ya que había barrido, trapeado y los clientes parecían estar muy flojas esa mañana.

Le echó una última mirada al anillo, debía mantener sus pies en el suelo ya que no podía escaparse de la realidad, tenía muchas responsabilidades y ya no era una jovencita soñadora o al menos con veintidós años debía hacerse cargo de muchas cosas. Por los errores de su pasado ahora Juvia tenía atribuciones que no correspondían con su edad.

Y no paro de pasar el trapo hasta no ver las vitrinas relucientes, trabajaba en una joyería muy elegante y con gran nombre en la ciudad, por tanto debía lucir elegante, hermosa y agradable para vender muchas joyas.

Volvió a su silla y entonces buscó su celular no sin antes asegurarse que nadie la estuviera viendo, no era como si su jefe fuera muy duro con ella, pero prefería que no usará el teléfono en horas laborales, sin embargo él le había dado permiso, con ella hacía una excepción y lo miró solo para saber si habían noticias de Meredy, de repente al ver como la puerta del local se abría y este movimiento era percibido por sus ojos, escondió su teléfono, levantó su mirada y expresó un saludo cordial.

—Bienvenido a Dragneel's Jewer…. -Su frase fue cruelmente cortada cuando reconoció el cliente que estaba entrando por la puerta, sus palabras parecían que habían desaparecido de su boca mientras rápidamente sus manos habían comenzado a temblar.

Bajó su cabeza de inmediato y entonces el hombre en cuestión al ver de quién se trataba la vendedora, emitió una sonrisa reservada que ocultaba un sinfín de sentimientos, entre ellos burla y resentimiento.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? -Tartamudeó la peli azul esperando que se tratara de un sueño, rezando para que ese momento incomodo pasara lo más pronto posible. Respirando con calma para tratar de recuperar el latir normal de su corazón.

— Juvia -Pronunció aquel hombre de elegante traje y gafas negras que se quitó al hablar con su gruesa y atrayente voz. En ese mismo instante el alma de la joven abandonó su cuerpo, dejándola con un extraño vacío.

— Gray. -Dijo ella, con sus mejillas rojas, avergonzada, sintiéndose totalmente intimidada y muy inferior a él, imaginándose siendo una simple vendedora de joyas que no hizo más que el bachillerato frente al importante hombre de negocios que tenía en frente que poseía estudios varios y totalmente reconocidos, se sentía ligeramente humillada.

— Hace mucho no te veía. -La vio despectivamente de arriba a abajo para completar su frase — No eras la mujer más brillante, pero es una lástima que hayas terminado desperdiciando tu vida en estas cuatro paredes. - Estaba preparada para sus palabras, estaba completamente segura que le iba a decir hasta de que se iba a morir, pero era doloroso verlo, era horrible sentirlo tan cerca y que la relación entre los dos fuera de odio y palabras duras e hirientes y que claramente ella no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

— Fue la vida que me tocó vivir. -Se defendió mientras mordía su labio inferior controlando el caos de emociones que empezaba a sentir.

— No, son las consecuencias de tus actos, no culpes a la vida cuando la única responsable de todo lo que ahora eres solo fuiste tú. -Inmediatamente la joven miró hacía otra parte, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada o al menos de refutar sus palabras.

— ¿Está interesado en alguna joya en específico? -Cambió de tema rápidamente, no era capaz de escarbar en el pasado, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para al menos pedir perdón y decirle todo lo que su corazón sentía y albergaba. El muchacho se rascó su nariz con un aire de superioridad, levantó su ceja y miró alrededor.

— Necesito un anillo para una chica. -Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas y trató de ahogar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, rápidamente su mente hizo una deducción que parecía ser la más adecuada y entonces creyó que era un anillo de compromiso y que el muchacho en cuestión se iba a casar con una muy afortunada señorita.

— Claro, ¿Con que características lo busca? -El muchacho alzó sus hombros dándole a entender que no sabía.

— Tú eres la experta - y Juvia se sintió nuevamente atacada, discriminada y algo vencida.

— ¿Qué le parece este? - La muchacha comenzó a explicarle lentamente las características de cada pieza, tratando de no olvidar lo que ya sabía, pero era inútil no parecer una tonta cuando simplemente el conocimiento desaparecía de su mente, cuando solo al ver esos ojos grises que veía cada día de su vida todos los recuerdos parecían volver, bombardeando su mente y trayendo tristeza a su delgado cuerpo.

— No, no me gusta mucho ese aspecto. Debe ser elegante y bastante costoso, déjame ver este azul. -La mujer negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no quería que ese anillo se fuera de su lado, tanto que lo admiraba y lo deseaba para ella, era bastante molesto que ahora fuera a parar en las manos de otra chica, de la mujer del hombre que amaba.

Después de una lucha en su interior por algunos segundos, sacó el anillo guardando el anterior y se lo mostró, le dijo el precio para si quiera asustarlo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión logrando así que no se lo llevará.

— ¿Tan poco cuesta? -Dijo el muchacho como si fuera una pestaña cayéndosele de uno de sus ojos. La Loxar asintió y él lo admiró otro poco con ese rostro concentrado, los ojos de la peli azul no pudieron evitar perderse en sus ojos, en su nariz, en su rostro tan cambiado y varonil que ahora poseía.

— Me lo llevó -Dijo sin más para entregárselo a ella y sacar su celular del bolsillo para contestar una llamada de negocios.

Juvia tenía tanto que decir, pensó durante cinco largos años que haría si lo tuviera en frente y ahora era su oportunidad, tenía tanto que demostrarle, muchas palabras de arrepentimiento clavadas en su garganta, acumuladas a tal punto de hacerla llorar, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba claramente paralizado. No actuaba con toda libertad ya que su cerebro limitaba sus movimientos y entonces respiró profundamente sabiendo que tal vez las cosas debían seguir como estaban, que ese era un encuentro del destino muy casual, pero su vida seguiría exactamente igual. Él era el que debía decir algo al respecto, al menos una pregunta, nombrar si quiera a ese asunto que ambos compartían, sin embargo parecía que él seguía totalmente indiferente y Juvia solo deseaba que se fuera prontamente.

— ¿Cuál es la demora? -Preguntó el joven al finalizar la llamada, en el momento que se dio cuenta que Juvia no había empacado su encargo, ella negó con la cabeza en forma de disculpa y rápidamente buscó el cofre más adecuado para aquel anillo.

— Natsu y yo somos amigos, así que espero un gran descuento. -Confundida la chica pensó en lo que acababa de decir, si Gray estaba mintiendo y ella le cobraba un precio inferior, no podría darle el faltante a su jefe, claramente porque se trataba de mucho dinero.

— No, no puedo darle un descuento sin que confirme con él, solo tardaré un minuto para llamarlo y asegurarme. -Y entonces Gray ladeó sus labios demostrando que estaba notoriamente molesto. Juvia buscó su pequeño teléfono y en seguida vio entrar a Natsu deteniendo su acción.

— Gray -Vio como el peli rosa abrazaba al peli negro y entonces asintió dándose cuenta que eran amigos. No por eso se hacía menos incomoda la situación, ahora solo esperaba que Natsu terminara de hablar con él para que se fuera lo más pronto posible de allí.

— ¿Qué tal las ventas? – le preguntó a la joven. Ella asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera contestar la pregunta, sabiendo que estaba muy centrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado del contenido de las palabras. Gray le regaló una mirada como si de una tonta se tratase, rápidamente la muchacha cambió la dirección de su mirada y deseó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón poder tener un poder para desaparecer completamente.

— Bro, hace mucho tiempo no te veía, imagino que una de las razones de tu visita es para saber cómo anda tu negocio. –La chica casi pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que su corazón colapso contra el suelo, desde un principio Natsu, quien fue quien la contrató le había dicho que tenía otro socio, sin embargo nunca se enteró de la identidad de esta otra persona. Pensó instantáneamente que debía conseguir otro trabajo ya que estaba cien por ciento segura que Gray la iba a sacar de la joyería. Maldijo mentalmente y luego tocó su vientre intentando controlar ese agujero negro que se estaba formando en su interior.

— ¿Ella es la única empleada? –El peli rosa asintió con una sonrisa. — Juvia tiene una gran capacidad para las ventas, desde que ella está trabajando para nosotros las ventas han aumentado en casi un cincuenta por ciento.

— Ese es su don, cual serpiente que endulza con palabras para hacerte caer en el pecado. –Natsu ladeó su cabeza sin entender una sola palabra, la muchacha solo pudo poner una mano en su brazo intentando crear una barrera entre ella y cualquier indirectazo que el oji gris pronunciara.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Juvia miró a Gray expectante, esperando cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, se imaginó claramente a este hombre dando las peores referencias de ella, ya no había tiempo si quiera de pasar la carta de renuncia, lo siguiente que su mente pensaba era que Gray la iba a humillar e inmediatamente la sacaría del negocio.

— No o al menos no es nadie importante que deba recordar. –Sí, sus palabras eran horriblemente dolorosas, Juvia sonrió intentando llevar la mentira y entonces les dio la espalda limpiando una mancha imaginaria en una de las vitrinas. No soportaría más escuchar otra palabra proveniente de su amado, no iba a garantizar no romperse a llorar y entonces miró su reloj rezando para que ya fuera su hora de salida.

Maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que aún quedaba media hora para su hora de salida, respiró profundamente y entonces escuchó como el muchacho de negocios daba malas referencias sobre ella, afirmándole a Natsu que no le brindó la adecuada información sobre los productos y que no había sabido venderle el anillo, acusándola también de ser muy lenta en sus acciones.

— Juvia, ya puedes irte a tu casa. No nos vemos con Gray hace mucho tiempo y yo me encargo de cerrar la joyería. –La muchacha asintió y tomó sus cosas como si de un rayo se tratará, con gran velocidad puso un mechón de su cabello atrás y mordió su labio inferior intentando rogarle con sus pobres ojos muy asustados a Natsu que no la despidiera.

Juvia sabía que si solo se tratará de ella, si no tuviera otra responsabilidad hubiera abandonado la joyería con la cabeza en alto. Pero simplemente necesitaba el trabajo y no podía quedarse sin su sustento.

— Nos vemos mañana. –Dijo el peli rosa, confiaba en su vendedora estrella, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo entre los dos, pero aun así prefirió quedarse callado y no avivar el fuego. Eran las palabras de Gray que no tenía ni idea de lo trabajadora y buena persona que era Juvia contra los años de buen testimonio que ella había forjado mientras trabajaba para él.

— Gracias Natsu y… -Tomó todo el aire disponible para darse valor, para pronunciar esas palabras que había guardado en su corazón durante tantos años. — Lo siento Gray, digo, señor Fullbuster, por todo lo que pude haberle causado. –Y sin pronunciar otra palabra se marchó del lugar con el corazón en la mano, con la voz en un hilo y claramente con su llanto escurriéndose por sus mejillas cuando se cercioró que Gray ya no la estuviera viendo. El peli negro solo la miró con desprecio mientras volteaba su cuerpo haciéndole entender que no le importaba sus disculpas, que no quería saber de ella, haciéndole entender que su rencor era mucho más fuerte.

Se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, buscó su tarjeta entre su bolso, pero aún se encontraba conmocionada por el encuentro, por volverlo a ver, se podía mentir diciendo que eso no significo nada para ella, que realmente tenerlo tan cerca no le afectaba, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

La muchacha ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su bus se había pasado en tres ocasiones, estaba en shock, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en la época donde era feliz y disfrutaba de la compañía de un hombre que claramente no se comparaba ni en los más mínimo a aquel que acababa de ver, no, claramente ese no era su Gray.

— Tal vez si nunca hubiera hecho eso… -Dijo entre dientes volviendo a sentir ese sentimiento de culpa, esa sensación de volver querer ir al pasado, pero sabía mejor que nadie que eso no podía pasar, durante cinco largos años, deseó poder volver al pasado y eso nunca pasó, así que nada cambiaría con ese encuentro.

Se alarmó al escuchar las campanadas provenientes de la iglesia, cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y que debería apresurarse para llegar a casa, pues Meredy debía salir a trabajar. Dirigió su triste mirada azul hacía el tráfico, buscando su bus entre los carros que se movilizaban y entonces cuando lo distinguió, solo estiró su mano para que este se detuviera, se subió en el bus y al ver que estaba completamente lleno se situó en la parte de atrás, posó su mirada en las ventanas y así se perdió en los mejores recuerdos que tenía al lado del amor de su vida.

El lugar donde vivía no le pertenecía, con el dinero que ganaba ni siquiera podía pagar una renta decente e independizarse era su mayor deseo para no seguirle causando problemas a otras personas, pero por mucho que ahorrara y se propusiera la meta de vivir en un lugar propio, cualquier asunto que se presentaba le hacía gastar todos sus ahorros.

Suspiró profundo cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio, se limpió sus lágrimas y entonces dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo un difícil trabajo porque se estaba muriendo por dentro, debía ser fuerte, no podía demostrar sus sentimientos porque no quería dar explicaciones a un pequeño que no podía entender lo que le estaba sucediendo y realmente no deseaba preocuparlo cuando su mayor alegría era ver esa pequeña sonrisa, abrió la puerta cuando encontró las llaves en su bolso y sintió como esa personita salía corriendo a su encuentro. Su niño, la razón de su existir y su felicidad.

— ¡Mami, llegaste! –La joven se agachó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y alzarlo, el pequeño por su parte le dio una tanda de besos en el rostro mientras la abrazaba con sus diminutos brazos. Sonrió mientras su madre depositaba un tierno beso en su frente, su mirada, al ver a su pequeño vio exactamente los ojos del hombre que acababa de encontrarse, era una molestia que su infante se pareciera tanto a él, que se lo recordará cada día de su vida.

— ¿Cómo se portó mi cachorro? ¿Ah? –El niño abrazó a su madre con notoria felicidad, todo el mundo de ese niño era Juvia y por tanto hacía todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, el pequeño le señaló la mesa, la muchacha se fue al comedor con el niño aun en brazos y vio una hoja con una carita feliz.

— La profe me felicitó, fui el mejor dibujo de la clase.

— Tengo un hijo muy inteligente y talentoso. –La muchacha le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su infante regalándole una sonrisa, la Loxar acarició suavemente los cabellos negros del niño y lo llevó al comedor.

— ¿Ya comiste? –El niño negó con la cabeza y en ese instante una peli rosa salió de una de las habitaciones con mucho afán, se estaba poniendo un arete en su oreja mientras al mismo tiempo se acomodaba los tacones.

— Voy tarde para el trabajo, la cena acaba de estar lista. Adiós, cachorro. –La jovencita le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al pequeño mientras que él se despedía de ella con su mano.

— Adiós, Juvia. –Juvia quería hablar desesperadamente con ella, desahogarse y sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no era el momento, su hijo era sumamente intuitivo, el niño podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas así que esperaría que ella llegará para contarle todo.

— Vete con cuidado –Juvia no podía dejar de sentir esa angustia, no le agradaba que su mejor amiga, esa que consideraba como hermana trabajara de noche, la oscuridad era muy peligrosa, pero la chica ya se había acostumbrado. Era una especie de trato que tenían entre las dos, Juvia trabajaba en la tarde mientras Meredy cuidaba al niño después que salía de la escuela. No tenían la suficiente confianza para dejar semejante tesoro en manos de una niñera y tampoco tenían como pagarla.

— ¿Ya hiciste las tareas? –La muchacha escuchó como cerraban la puerta y se dirigió al pequeño que con sus ojos muy bien abiertos observaba las acciones de su madre en la cocina, el niño asintió con la cabeza, el pequeño era brillante, igual o superior de inteligente que su padre.

La chica sirvió la comida de tal forma que formará un muñeco para su bebé, cuando se la sirvió le gustó ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeño, esa que emitía cada vez que ella hacía algo por él. Fue a la maleta del pequeño para mirar su agenda y cerciorarse que hubiera hecho todas sus tareas, el niño simplemente era muy eficiente y siempre terminaba antes de que ella llegará.

Volvió a la cocina para darse cuenta que su cachorro estaba pateando en una rara manía que tenía al comer, moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro, la chica se sirvió su plato de comida y se sentó junto a él. No tenía hambre, todo lo que había pasado era suficiente como para quitarle el apetito.

— ¿Te pasa algo, mami? –Y bien, ella sonrió sabiendo que el infante siempre la descubría, el niño identificaba cuando estaba preocupada, triste o muy feliz, era su niño inteligente.

— Solo estoy un poco cansada. Termina de comer, cachorro. –El niño asintió para volver su mirada gris a la comida, tomó la cuchara para darse un nuevo bocado. Juvia se había dado cuenta que su niño crecía muy rápido, que ya tenía mucho más definido sus movimientos motrices, hablaba demasiado y estaba en la edad de hacer muchas preguntas.

— Mami, ¿Los dinosaurios pueden aparecer de repente y comernos a todos? –La chica sonrió para negar con su cabeza, su niño podía llegar a pensar cosas totalmente extrañas.

— No, cachorrito, los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace muchos años y no van a volver. –El niño tomó su juguete, un dinosaurio de plástico para sonreírle y hacer como si este estuviera caminando.

— La maestra dijo que comían carne, pensé que podían comerte y yo me pondría muy triste si algo te pasa. –La chica le acarició suavemente el mentón al niño. — Y yo a ti, mi cachorro. –Al ver que el niño había acabado de comer levantó el plato y el suyo que estaba casi intacto, lavó los platos para inmediatamente tomar al pequeño de la mano y llevarlo a la habitación.

Compartía la habitación con el niño, era lo mejor que Meredy podía brindarle, aún acostaba al pequeño en una cuna, no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarle su propia cama, pero estaba completamente segura que aunque pasaran necesidades jamás iba a arrepentirse de haber tenido a su hijo.

— La maestra me enseñó una canción.

— Cántamela.

— No me la aprendo completamente. –El niño empezó a cantar con su dulce voz mientras Juvia lo empijamaba, no podía negar que estaba demasiado cansada, pero intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo con su pequeño sin importarle que estuviera a punto de cerrar los ojos causante del ajetreo diario.

— Que lindo cantas. –Juvia siempre se encargaba de animar a su pequeño, de resaltar hasta los más mínimos brotes de talento que el infante pudiera demostrarle. Se había encargado de darle lo mejor, de renunciar a todo, hasta su propio bienestar por darle todo a su hijo.

— Ve y te cepillas los dientes. –Corriendo fue a cumplir la orden de su madre, la chica respiró profundamente tratando de no recordar a Gray, de no pensar en lo que había pasado. Fue al baño para supervisar a su niño y entonces cuando terminó lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo pasó a la cama.

— ¿Podrías leer algo para mí? –Juvia odiaba que su niño viera televisión, por eso siempre trataba de desarrollar su inteligencia de otra manera, le pasó uno de los cuentos, el pequeño se sentó en la cama para ver como su madre se acostaba a su lado y así empezó a leer, ya no se quedaba tanto en la lectura y podía leer respetando los puntos y comas.

Sabía que el niño siempre se dormía primero que ella antes de terminar el cuento, al darse cuenta que la voz del pequeño se detuvo hizo a un lado el cuento y lo llevó a la cuna, se maldijo porque quería darle su propia habitación, su cama, todos los juguetes que le pedía, pero haría algo, de eso estaba completamente segura. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, se sentó en el sillón y sin poder dormir se dio cuenta que Gray aun sucumbía su interior, que estaba demasiado pegado a él, que su amor no había desaparecido.

Tomó su celular creyendo que Meredy ya debía estar en su trabajo, que tal vez podían hablar. No se aguantaba mucho más tiempo esas ganas de sacar todo lo que tenía.

 _ **Juvia a Meredy:**_ _Hoy lo vi, Gray Fullbuster fue a la joyería_. –Esperó que ella le contestará mientras buscaba algo interesante que ver en la televisión. Le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café y cuando escuchó que un mensaje llegaba se apresuró a contestar su teléfono.

 _ **Meredy a Juvia:**_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué hace en la ciudad ese hombre? –_ Ella sonrió con tristeza, fue una horrible experiencia, de eso estaba completamente segura.

 _ **Juvia a Meredy:**_ _Es evidente que aún me guarda rencor, no sé qué hace acá, pero es dueño de la joyería, creo que debo empezar a conseguir otro trabajo._ – Esa vez el mensaje tardó mucho menos en llegar, Meredy como ella estaba totalmente en shock por lo que su amiga le había contado.

 _ **Meredy a Juvia:**_ _¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te trató mal? ¿Cómo te sientes? –_ Era difícil para ella expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en unas pocas palabras, negó con la cabeza sin tener idea que escribir.

 _ **Juvia a Meredy:**_ _Es una persona adinerada ahora, me trató como si fuera un gusano y ¿Sabes que fue lo que más me dolió? Qué ni siquiera preguntó por el cachorro, al menos para saber si estaba bien, entiendo que me odie, pero el cachorro es su hijo._ –Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas escribiendo eso.

 _ **Meredy a Juvia:**_ _Juv, han pasado cinco años, si no se interesó por él cuando estabas embarazada dudo mucho ahora que quiera saber de él, déjame terminó lo más rápido posible y voy a casa, esto es una emergencia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En el silencio de la noche el muchacho dentro de su enorme mansión sostenía una copa del más fino vino, delineó la copa y sonrió ante su amigo.

— No tenía ni la menor idea que ella era mi empleada. –Un joven de cabellos cafés se arregló las gafas mientras sonreía malévolamente.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste? –indagó, mientras tomaba el whisky de su copa.

— Loke, siento que aún la odio, que quiero vengarme, hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo–Apretó la copa en sus manos mientras con despreció pronunciaba esas palabras.

— ¿Y si le haces exactamente lo que te hizo? Podrías vengarte de la mejor manera y en seguida destruir su vida. –El peli negro sonrió imaginando todo lo que podía llegar a hacerle, asintió con su cabeza mientras se servía mucho más alcohol.

— Estoy seguro que se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo.

 **Notas de autor**

 _Hola! Sí, nueva historia. Lo siento por no haber terminado las otras y sacar está, pero bueno es que se me ocurrió. Si quieren que siga pueden dejarme un review dándome sus opiniones y teorías, muchas gracias._

 _WaterJuvia, con amor._


	2. Velociraptor

Al escuchar como la puerta se abría, la Loxar saltó del sofá para encontrarse con su pelirosa amiga que lo único que pudo hacer al verla fue cerrar la puerta y descargar todas sus cosas en la mesa del comedor.

— No me digas que pasaste toda la noche despierta. -Y aunque era más que obvio debió preguntarle para verificar por ella misma el estado emocional de su mejor amiga, Juvia por su parte asintió con su cabeza y entonces la oji verde vio los ojos rojos de la chica.

— Y estuviste llorando. - Afirmó Meredy con algo de desaliento, odiaba profundamente, con todas las fuerzas de su ser que Juvia llorara, la quería demasiado y simplemente había sido testigo por todo lo que la peli azul había tenido que pasar para que de un momento a otro alguien viniera a perturbar la paz que con tanto esmero la chica había creado, la Loxar respiró hondamente y con sus ojos volviéndose a llenar de lágrimas le asintió para abrazarla y refugiarse entre los brazos de Meredy.

— No puedo evitarlo -Entre lloriqueos la Loxar se confesó, era totalmente duro para ella volver a verlo, estar cerca de Gray y saber que jamás volvería a ser suyo.

— Ese idiota, ¿Qué se cree? ¿Por qué vuelve después de tantos años? -Con algo de esfuerzo Meredy llevó a Juvia a una de las sillas del comedor e inmediatamente después de que la acomodó en una de ellas se sentó para poder hablar con la oji azul.

— No sé, pero no es porque se haya movido su espíritu paternal, ya que ni siquiera preguntó por el cachorro. -Una nueva lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Juvia, hablar de su hijo era terriblemente doloroso y más porque deseaba que el pequeño fuera feliz, pero tener un padre era algo que ella no podía darle.

— Juvia, a él su hijo no le importa. -Se lo dijo cruelmente, solo quería hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla que era mejor que así se quedarán las cosas.

— Lo sé y eso es lo que más me duele, además tengo una fea sensación aquí en el pecho, ¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerme daño?. -La joven negó con la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en la mesa.

— No, vamos. Ustedes no terminaron en los mejores términos, pero sería un monstruo si quisiera hacerte daño, eres la madre de su hijo, eres todo para tu cachorro. -Juvia mordió su labio inferior para luego desordenar sus cabellos intentando comprender todo, esperando que su loco corazón se calmara un poco y volver a la cotidianidad de sus acciones.

— ¿Qué quería en la joyería? -Meredy se zafó sus tacones y recostó su espalda en la silla, estaba completamente molida y solo quería dormir, pero debía estar ahí para ayudar y aconsejar a su amiga en un momento tan crucial como este.

— Estaba preguntando por un anillo, uno demasiado costoso y te juro que olvide todo cuando se acercó a mí, mi mente se puso en blanco y me comporté como una idiota.

— Suele pasar, pero no es alguien a quien debieras impresionar, una joya más o una menos para Natsu no hace la diferencia. -La muchacha intentaba calmarla, el dinero que el Dragneel ganaba en un día era mucho más elevado comparado con el que ellas ganaban en un año.

— ¡Gray es mi jefe! Es el dueño de la joyería. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? -La peli rosa abrió ligeramente su boca de la sorpresa, no porque no creyera que Gray tuviera mucho dinero, sino que se le hacía completamente extraño que apareciera de un momento a otro y ahora siendo dueño del lugar donde trabajaba su amiga.

— Entonces Gray si es millonario como decían por ahí. -La Loxar asintió.

— Él es todo un hombre de negocios mientras yo soy solo una vendedora, me sentí tan pequeñita, como un gusano que perdió su dignidad. -Meredy frunció el ceño para negar con su dedo índice al ver la frustración de su amiga.

— ¿Y qué tiene que Gray sea millonario? Eso no lo hace una mejor persona. Juvia, el cachorro va a cumplir cinco años de edad y jamás, ¡Jamás! Le envió un solo regalo incluyendo los de cumpleaños o Navidad, no estuvo en sus primeros pasos o en el momento que dijo su primera palabra, al menos dime si llamó cuando Gajeel te dejó en el hospital. -La muchacha no podía refutar las palabras de Meredy porque precisamente todo era verdad, cada palabra, aunque fueran muy dolorosas relataban a la perfección lo que significaban los dos para Gray.

— Cuando no teníamos nada que llevarnos a la boca ¿Él estuvo ahí? -La peli azul negó casi llenándose de rabia, apretando sus puños para tratar de meter en su corazón que debía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

— No, él nunca estuvo con nosotros, jamás ha sido un padre para mi cachorro. -Masculló Juvia con su voz entre cortada.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo dudas? Me vale muy poco si tiene mucho dinero. Ese hombre tiene que desaparecer de nuestras vidas tal y como lo estaba haciendo antes de ayer. – la chica asintió para luego sonreír como tonta.

— Si lo hubieras visto no lo hubieras reconocido, se veía tan elegante, tan refinado y adinerado, hasta su manera de hablar cambio drásticamente. " _Señorita_ _Loxar_ _, deseo ver ese anillo"._ -Lo arremedó para disminuir la tensión que había en el ambiente.

— Al menos dime que ya no es un flacucho y debilucho. -Juvia sonrió negando con la cabeza, casi recordando que tan diferente era del hombre del que se enamoró.

— Sus brazos eran como de este tamaño. -La muchacha indicó como modelo su propio brazo y con su mano dio el tamaño que creía conveniente. — No pude apreciar su trasero, pero se veía muy duro. -Susurró sus palabras porque sabía claramente que esa conversación era una que no debía escuchar su pequeño hijo. — Además su ropa, se veía simplemente inalcanzable, típico hombre sacado de revista. -Dijo jugando con el individual de la mesa, sabiendo que eso ya no era suyo, que al menos podía soñar con él y que eso era gratis.

— De nada le sirve eso sí no sabe jugar en la cama. -Juvia abrió sus ojos un poco escandalizada.

— ¡Meredy! -La regañó con su tono de voz, simplemente le daba vergüenza que ella repitiera lo que alguna vez Juvia le había dicho en sus típicas conversaciones de amigas.

— ¿Qué? Tienes que aceptar que la concepción del cachorro fue netamente amor, porque ese hombre no te complacía. -Sonrió picara la oji verde intentando subirle el animo a su amiga, aunque hizo un efecto que no era el deseado al menos Juvia tenía color en sus mejillas.

— Bien, lo acepto, Gray era un desastre en la cama, pero no nos engañemos, tuvo cinco años para adquirir experiencia. -Y con eso la peli azul volvió a deprimirse pensando en todas las mujeres que Gray pudo haber amado, en todas aquellas que disfrutaron de sus besos, de su compañía, de su ser.

— Tenemos que ser realistas, Juv. Digo esto únicamente para que suprimas cualquier posibilidad que tu tonta y débil mente esté creando de volver a estar con él, porque si, tú cometiste el error, pero ese idiota no tiene perdón al ignorar todos estos años a su hijo, a ti. Un hombre como él claramente debe rotar cada fin de semana de mujer y no quiero que se meta contigo, ya no es una persona buena para ti. -La chica asintió con su cabeza, sabía mejor que nadie que era verdad, que tal vez durante esa noche en vela pudo haber imaginado como sería su vida con Gray, pero no, no podía volver con él solo porque su corazón se desvivía por él.

— Gray es parte de mi pasado y aunque me duela dejarlo allí, es algo que debo hacer… pero y si quiere conocer al cachorro, ¿Qué debo hacer? -La peli rosa dibujo una delgada línea con sus labios, claramente ella odiaba al Fullbuster, pero su "sobrino" merecía tener un padre, sin embargo no sabía que tan saludable sería para todos si él viniera a estas alturas a convertirse en su padre, era una respuesta complicada y las consecuencias dependiendo de la decisión también lo serían, pero debía ser consciente de que él ya no era una buena persona.

— No, creo que no sería bueno ahora que él se acercará al cachorro, Juvia, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones y a mi parecer es mejor que se aleje lo más posible del niño, pero tú eres su madre y es su decisión. -Odiaba cuando Meredy decía al final de la frase algo como eso, porque siempre le decía algo totalmente convincente y entonces después debía recordarle que todo era su entera responsabilidad.

Frustrante, era demasiado fastidioso y algo doloroso que él volviera a sus vidas, pero pensó en ese instante que con algo de suerte Gray podría irse lejos de nuevo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo podría volver a la normalidad, así su corazón aún tuviera fuertes sentimientos por él.

—Bien, ¿Quieres desayuno? -Sonrió la peli azul cambiando de tema, poniendo un mechón azul tras su oreja y levantándose para ir a la cocina, ya había luz del día entonces debía ponerse en pie así no hubiera dormido nada.

— Quiero unos huevitos con cafecito y algo de fruta, por favor. -Le pidió Meredy para en seguida levantarse y caminar a su cama, solo quedaba descansar y entonces cuando sintió su suave colchón rozar su piel, cerró los ojos sintiéndose afortunada de no ser Juvia en ese momento, porque no quería ni imaginarse que haría si amara a una persona pero ese hombre fuera duro, frío y hubiera desaparecido cuando más lo necesitaba, tal vez su tonto corazón le haría perdonarlo y era supremamente difícil de asimilar.

Al poner los ingredientes en la estufa y cortar las frutas, Juvia se fue caminando al baño para llenar a la mitad la bañera. Años atrás todo eso hacían por ella, hasta podía decir que le ataban los cordones de los zapatos, sin embargo había aprendido a realizar muchas actividades y la habilidad adquirida era algo que no cambiaba por nada.

Se quedó un tiempo mirando el agua correr y entonces cuando notó que había llegado a la altura perfecta cerró la llave. Tocó el agua con sus manos para verificar que estuviera a una temperatura correcta, al comprobarlo se levantó ligeramente para en las puertas de madera buscar los juguetes del niño, los lanzó suavemente a la bañera para no salpicar el baño con el movimiento y entonces dejó el lugar para caminar a la pequeña habitación que compartía con su hijo. Lo buscó entre las cobijas de la cuna y entonces lo halló profundamente dormido.

— Es hora de levantarse. -Canturreó mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño galán. El niño solo protestó con ternura, alegando con sus ojos cerrados que deseaba seguir durmiendo.

— Vamos dormilón, el desayuno ya va a estar listo. -Su hijo tenía el sueño pesado y despertarlo cada mañana era una tarea medianamente difícil. Lo destapó y tomándolo de los brazos logró alzarlo para finalmente acomodarlo en su pecho, el pequeño se acomodó en sus pechos mientras ella caminaba con el niño en brazos.

— No quiero ir -Juvia ladeó su cabeza sorprendida por las palabras de su infante, nunca le había dicho que no quería ir a la escuela y más porque allí podía jugar con otros niños y aprender al mismo tiempo que se divertía.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir? -Lo separó de su cuerpo levemente para ver sus ojos grises y entonces el niño esquivó su mirada para esconderse en el pecho de su madre, Juvia no tenía que tener cuatro dedos de frente para darse cuenta que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con su hijo.

— Dime por qué no quieres ir. -Rápidamente el peli negro negó con la cabeza para sentir como su madre lo aterrizaba en el inodoro y así le empezaba a quitar la ropa.

— No es nada -Sonrió, para luego fijar su atención en la bañera, cerciorándose por el mismo que sus compañeros de baño estuvieran listos. La peli azul no quería molestar a su hijo, por eso no siguió insistiendo con muchas preguntas, pero si no era nada concerniente al hogar, entonces en la escuela donde el peli negro pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo debían saber la razón, no quería ser paranoica y crear escenas donde no las había, pero tampoco quería dejar pasar ningún detalle por alto porque no quería que nada con un impacto negativo le pasará a su hijo.

Con cuidado introdujo al oji gris en la bañera y se agachó rápidamente para levantarse con una velocidad amenazante y fingir que era un dinosaurio.

— Nuevamente el tiranosaurio rex aparece para perturbar la paz en cachorrolandia cuando todos creyeron que después de la derrota anterior no se atrevería a aparecer de nuevo. -Una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en el rostro del pequeño para luego fruncir su ceño y tomar sus dinosaurios para ponerlos entre él y Juvia.

— No dejaré que destruyas nuestro territorio de nuevo. -Dijo el pequeño moviendo a uno de los dinosaurios que tenía en la mano, sus palabras eran claras comparadas al desarrollo que tenía con otros niños de su edad.

— Soy más fuerte que ustedes los come hojas. -Declaró la joven sin salirse de su papel, la Loxar odiaba profundamente tener que sacrificar tiempo con su hijo por estar trabajando, pero si ella no trabajaba no podría brindarle un mejor futuro a su bebé.

Con su primer ataque empapo al niño que se movía con gran velocidad en la bañera para evitarla. Siguió con un ataque de cosquillas mientras el cachorro emitía enormes carcajadas y se defendía como podía de su madre, un punto en su contra era ese dolor en su estómago de tanto reírse y no poder controlar bien sus movimientos, sin embargo se defendió lo más que pudo para finalmente ver a su madre a los ojos.

— Nos rendimos, mami. El agua es nuestro punto débil. -Se justificó y solo entonces vio como ella se acercaba demostrándole que venía en paz.

— Bien, pues entonces debes salir antes de que te pongas como uva pasa. -Con cuidado la joven tomó la botella de champú para con un poco de liquido refregar suavemente los suaves cabellos del niño, por su parte el pequeño le ayudó a refregarse con la esponja.

La Loxar le quitó los productos con un último paso de agua y entonces lo sacó del agua para envolverlo en una toalla y con cuidado secarlo. Atrapó su pequeña mano y entonces lo llevó a la habitación para subirlo en la cama.

El peli negro mientras veía a su madre alistar su ropa saltaba en la cama para finalmente ver como ella con ternura le mostraba la chaqueta azul, su gorro negro y un jean esperando su aprobación. El oji gris no salía a la calle sin sentirse bien con lo que vestía o al menos tenía un carácter fuerte para decir lo que le gustaba y no.

Se quedó quieto mientras la chica le daba instrucciones de los movimientos que debía hacer a medida que le ponía la ropa.

— ¿Mami, por qué existe el día del padre? -La muchacha sintió como su corazón se detenía, pero su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose, por ningún motivo debía demostrarle a su hijo que ese tema le afectaba.

— Realmente no sé la historia, pero es un día dedicado a todos los padres en agradecimiento por todo lo que hacen por sus hijos, por cuidarlos y amarlos. -El niño se quedó viendo un punto fijo intentando entender las palabras de su madre.

— ¿Papá va a venir para este día? Él trabaja mucho por mí y quisiera agradecérselo. -La muchacha sonrió con un tono de nostalgia y tristeza para levantar sus hombros, sí, no era capaz de decirle que su padre nunca lo quiso, por eso desde siempre le dijo que estaba trabajando en otro país, todo para que él tuviera un mejor futuro.

— Tal vez, amor. Todo depende de que tan ocupado este. -El niño asintió y se bajó de la cama cuando Juvia lo terminó de vestir, se sentó en el borde de esta y se quedó quieto para que su madre le peinara el cabello.

Mentir era una de las cosas que Juvia odiaba, pero se había vuelto toda una mentirosa con su hijo para proteger a Gray o tal vez no era eso, solo no deseaba romperle el corazón a su pequeño con tan temprana edad.

— Mami, va a llover. -Y agradeció porque repentinamente cambiará de tema de conversación. Asintió con su cabeza y le subió la cremallera de la chaqueta para que su niño no se fuera a resfriar.

— Ven a desayunar -Lo ayudó a bajarse de la cama y miró su reloj para asegurarse de que fuera a tiempo, entonces al salir de la habitación, vio como el pequeño con esfuerzo se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor. Fue directamente a la estufa para servirle la avena caliente antes de que se enfriará, algo de fruta y un poco de jugo. Dejó todos los alimentos en la mesa para luego servir el desayuno de Meredy.

— Meredy tu desayuno. -Golpeó en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga cuando puso todo en una charola. — Sigue -Dijo la pelirosa metida entre sus cobijas, la oji azul dejó la bandeja en la cama de la señorita.

— Come. -Sonrió para salir.

— Juvia. -Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y entonces dio media vuelta para poder ver a su amiga que la miraba expectante con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

— Si vuelves a ver a ese idiota espero que lo pongas en su lugar, no me hagas romperle los huevos y de paso a ti por tonta. -La peli azul asintió con algo de miedo, sabía mejor que nadie que su amiga podía llegar a ser tan amenazante como ella sola. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sabiendo que una gran parte de su ser sentía algún tipo de resentimiento por Gray por haberla abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero el resto de su cuerpo lo amaba y luchar con su corazón no era una tarea fácil.

— Ten un buen día. -Susurró la Loxar mientras salía de la habitación de la chica, respirando profundo estiró su cuerpo para ver por un lado del muro a su hijo.

— No te vayas a ensuciar la ropa, cachorro. -Advirtió mientras lo veía sentado en silencio comiendo su desayuno.

— No, mami. -Respondió el niño desde el comedor, rápidamente la joven entró al baño y se quitó la ropa, sabía mejor que nadie que la ducha era el mejor lugar de la casa para pensar las cosas, pero en esa ocasión optó por ducharse rápido, su niño no era de esos que no se podían quedar quietos un segundo o de los que destrozaban todo a penas con tocarlo, era un niño bastante calmado para su edad, sin embargo no le gustaba dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

El recuerdo de Gray entró en su mente como un rayo, fue tan repentino, nunca se imaginó volverlo a ver y mucho menos en la joyería, pensó en su aspecto, en que tal vez el día anterior no estaba tan arreglada y bonita como solía estarlo antes de quedar en la ruina. Al terminar de bañarse secó su largo cabello y se decidió poner una ropa bonita, no era como si tratará de conquistar a los hombres, por eso su aspecto físico había pasado a un segundo plano y en el primer puesto de las prioridades de su vida, su cachorro ocupaba ese lugar, por tanto ya no se arreglaba como antes.

Entonces, sin saber la razón se puso la mejor ropa que tenía en las cajas de cartón que usaba como closet, su niño que jugaba sentado en los sillones con sus dinosaurios solo esperaba a su madre que ese día se estaba demorando más de lo normal en arreglarse.

— ¿Ya te lavaste los dientes, cachorro? -Los ojos grises del niño se encontraron con los azules de su madre, el infante sonrió al verla con un peinado diferente y con ropa que demostraba verdaderamente su edad, salió corriendo al baño para tomar el cepillo de dientes y cepillar su dentadura mientras en su mente se convencía cada día que tenía la mejor mamá del mundo.

Claramente el plan de Juvia no era volver a conquistar a Gray, pero si él la volvía a ver solo quería asegurarse de que se arrepintiera por haber terminado con su relación.

— ¿Ya estás listo? -La chica vio su reloj algo apurada, sabía que se le había hecho demasiado tarde y desayunar ya no cabía en su itinerario, tomó la maleta del niño con dos sombrillas, una grande y una más pequeña y entonces lo agarró de la mano.

— ¿Se te queda algo? -Preguntó con ternura y él solo puso su mano en su pequeño mentón intentando pensar, al negar con la cabeza Juvia lo agarró de la mano para salir del apartamento. Vivían en un edificio que pertenecía a un barrio clase media, no era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero allí estaban en paz y al menos el pequeño estaba seguro.

Ambos salieron de la construcción para caminar por las calles, la escuela donde dejaba al peli negro no quedaba muy lejos, solo debía caminar unas tres cuadras con él y ya estaba en el lugar, en el camino, curioso, el pequeño le preguntaba cosas random a su madre, esas que

Juvia trataba de contestar con la mayor claridad posible enseñándole al pequeño lo poco que sabía de la vida y de cómo funcionaba cada cosa en el mundo.

— ¿Mami alguna vez podremos irnos a vivir al sol? -La peli azul sonrió con la pregunta del niño, la imaginación de su pequeño era bastante activa y solo había un pequeño detalle que no dejaría asentar una vivienda en el sol. Al querer responder, sus palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta, su rostro se puso completamente blanco y su única reacción fue apretar fuerte al niño de la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el infante al darse cuenta que se habían quedado completamente quietos, que su madre miraba a un punto en especifico y entonces el pequeño pudo identificar a una persona.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? -La chica miró con firmeza al peli negro que tenía en frente, el hombre solo sonrió con una sonrisa que le heló completamente los huesos a Juvia mientras el pequeño apretaba fuertemente la mano de su madre.

— Vengo a hablar contigo. -Dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba al pequeño como si fuera una molestia y hacía sonidos con su boca simulando que el niño era un pequeño animal o algo por el estilo.

— Entra a la escuela, cachorro. -Ordenó la peli azul al darse cuenta que estaban a unos cuantos pasos del lugar y que podía supervisarlo con su mirada, mientras lo alejaba lo más posible de su primo.

— No quiero dejarte sola con el tío Gajeel. -Susurró el pequeño que miraba con firmeza al hombre con numerosos agujeros en su rostro y sus ojos completamente rojos y algo perdidos.

— Solo tengo algo que hablar con tu tío, ve a la escuela o se te hará tarde. -Afirmó intentando convencer a su pequeño que se alejará lo más posible de ellos, esforzándose por no parecer asustada y transmitirle algo de paz, dibujó una sonrisa completamente falsa mientras el pequeño no quería abandonarla. La mujer puso la maleta en los hombros del niño y entonces le señaló la escuela.

— Yo te estoy viendo desde acá. -Lo empujó suavemente invitándolo a dar un paso, sin estar totalmente convencido el niño miró hacia atrás para ver a su madre y entonces caminó sabiendo que si algo sucedía su madre se lo diría.

— Chao, mami. Te quiero. -Le mandó un beso con su mano a la peli azul para ver por unos segundos a Gajeel y bajar la mirada, enseguida salió corriendo a la entrada de la escuela y se reunió con su maestra y otros compañeros. Juvia se cruzó de brazos para ver a su primo a los ojos intentando mostrar fortaleza, sin embargo ojeó el lugar intentando identificar personas que pudieran ayudarla en caso de emergencia.

— ¿Qué diablos haces acá? -Preguntó la chica, estaba completamente asustada, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba paralizado mientras sus manos habían comenzado a sudar, pero de una cierta forma se sentía feliz porque ahora sabía que su primo estaba a salvo.

— ¿Así es como me saludas después de tanto tiempo? -Juvia puso sus ojos en blanco.

— No seas cínico, di qué diablos quieres y lárgate.

— Está bien, pero no te enojes…Mujer, descubrí una manera para recuperar nuestro dinero. -La peli azul frunció el ceño, identificó entonces que su primo no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos o que estaba bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia extraña por la forma en la que sus palabras se quedaban y algunas expresiones de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo? -Preguntó ella intentando llevarle la cuerda.

— Ese niño que cargas es una fortuna, averigüé cuanto me podían dar por él y poom, nos darían un billete largo por ese error, lo bueno es que no tendrías que seguirlo alimentando nunca más. -Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que el enojo recorría cada partícula de su ser, sus instintos maternales de protección salieron al instante, sin ser consciente que él tenía mucha más fuerza y que podía acabarla con un solo golpe, se atrevió a darle un empujón.

— ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¡Gajeel, te juro que si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a mi hijo, te mato! -Gritó para luego darle una bofetada. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Aléjate de nosotros, consigue el dinero de otra forma, pero a mí no me metas en tus asuntos raros. -Con su corazón amenazándole con salir de su pecho siguió su camino, huyendo, dejando atrás a su primo, a ese que no había visto durante años.

— Eres una egoísta, puedes tener más hijos. -Gritó con enojo el hombre que a duras penas podía sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, la chica respiró profundamente para luego entrar en la escuela de su hijo buscando a su profesora. El niño al verla se fue corriendo a abrazarla.

— Pensé que ya habías entrado al salón. -Afirmó con su voz entre cortada la Loxar, intentando demostrarle al niño que estaba bien.

— ¿Qué quería ese señor? No me gusta el tío Gajeel. -El cachorro era siempre sincero con sus palabras, Juvia abrazó al niño fuertemente, asustada, pensando en un posible futuro donde su hijo pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro de su lado, sabiendo mejor que nadie que se moriría si algo malo le pasará, era horrible lo que imaginaba que podían hacer con su pequeño y entonces se llenó de miedo.

— Solo quería dinero, si él se acerca a ti quiero que salgas corriendo, ¿Entiendes? -El niño ladeó su cabeza intentando comprender a su madre, después de algunos segundos el pequeño rápidamente asintió.

— Buen niño. No quiero que hables con tu tío.

— Juvia, que bueno verte por aquí. -Los ojos azules de la joven identificaron a una mujer de baja estatura y cabello largo interrumpiendo por completo la conversación que mantenía con su hijo. — Levy, hola. -Dijo algo tímida.

— Quiero hablar contigo. -Era una suerte poder ver a la maestra del niño, porque precisamente también necesitaba hablar con ella. — Ve a tu salón. -Le ordenó, el niño salió corriendo a su aula de clase para jugar con sus compañeritos mientras la clase comenzaba.

— Levy acabo de ver a Gajeel -Habló primero ya que su preocupación como madre era mucho más grande, estaba angustiada, con un agujero en su estomago porque le quitaba la paz que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su tesoro. Rápidamente la maestra del niño se cubrió la boca con sus manos totalmente sorprendida.

— Sí, sé que no quieres saber nada de él, pero estaba a unos cuantos pasos de acá diciendo que si vendía a mi hijo íbamos a volver a ser ricos. -La Mcgarden llevó prontamente sus manos a su corazón intentando controlar el fuerte latir de este provocado por la sorpresa, por el desconcierto.

— Pero, ¿Qué le pasa? -Preguntó la chica con rabia mientras mordía su labio inferior, sin tener respuesta alguna Juvia levantó sus hombros. — No lo sé, pero Levy no puedes entregarle a mi hijo a nadie más que no sea Meredy o yo, ¿Entiendes? -Los ojos chocolate de la chica afirmaron por ella.

— No te preocupes, yo personalmente me encargaré de cuidarlo mejor que nadie.

— Gracias. Sabes que me moriría si... -Ni siquiera terminó su frase sabiendo que era muy difícil siquiera pensarlo.

— No te preocupes y también me cuidaré yo. -Juvia miró a su hijo dentro del salón y luego su reloj, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su trabajo.

— Ten en cuenta que es peligroso y que puede volver a atacarte. -Dijo la Loxar tensionando mucho más la situación.

— Sé cuidarme. -Afirmó la pequeñita para luego rascar su brazo. — Con respecto al asunto que quería comentarte...Ayer con Jet hicimos que los niños dibujaran a sus padres por lo referente al día del padre, tu hijo tenía su hoja completamente en blanco porque no sabe cómo es él y sus compañeros empezaron a molestarlo diciendo que su papá no lo quería. -La Loxar frunció su ceño algo enojada.

— Por eso no quería venir. -Concluyó la chica. — ¿Quién se atrevió a molestarlo? Si es necesario hablar con sus padres lo hago, nadie se ríe de mi hijo. -Completamente enojada la peli azul estaba empezando a gritar.

— No, Juvia. Cálmate, ya los reprendimos, lo importante acá es que considero que debes decirle al niño la verdad sobre Gray. Tu hijo no puede seguir engañado, no es justo. Crecerá y te hará muchas preguntas que ya no podrás responder. -La Loxar mordió su labio inferior para apretar sus puños. — ¿Cómo sugieres decirle a mi hijo de cuatro años que su padre dijo que prefería morir antes de tener algo mío? Haré todo lo necesario para que mi bebé no sufra, no me importa seguir diciéndole mentiras acerca del idiota ese que tiene como padre, ¿Entiendes? ¡Es mi maldito problema! -Con fuerza la chica tomó el tirante de su bolso para salir del lugar, estaba tan enojada que no le importaba nada más, a la miércoles la cordura o la decencia.

.

.

.

Acostada en el sofá, descansando de su laborioso día en la joyería, la joven no le quitaba la mira de encima a su hijo, había sido un día largo de trabajo y su cabeza dolía a tal punto de querérsele explotar, claramente de tanto pensar en Gray, en Gajeel, en su hijo, en todos los fantasmas de su pasado que habían aparecido de repente de nuevo. Lo bueno había sido que no había visto ni a Gray, ni a Natsu y podía respirar aliviada durante algunos minutos

Sus pensamientos volvieron al suelo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

— ¡Tío Lyon! -Gritó el niño con notoria felicidad en repetidas ocasiones al ver como el peli plateado atravesaba el umbral de la puerta acompañado de la peli rosa, sus dinosaurios que yacían en el piso habían sido rápidamente cambiados por los brazos del apuesto peli plateado que le sonreía.

— Mi sobrino está gigante, cada día te pareces más al T-rex. -El niño sonrió con orgullo mientras veía como el Vastya pasaba el peso de su cuerpo a una mano y con la otra sacaba algo de su bolsillo, un papel de regalo brillante.

— Te traje algo. -La peli azul se levantó prontamente y los saludó. — Sabes que no era necesario. -Dijo Juvia con algo de incomodidad.

— No gano mucho dinero, pero sabes que todo lo que le doy al cachorro es porque lo quiero, ¿No es así? -El niño sonrió al sentir como Lyon lo elevaba en los cielos y lo movía como si se tratase de un avión.

— Gracias. -Dijo el niño que al aterrizar en el suelo abrió el paquete con emoción, gritó muy feliz al descubrir que el regalo era un juguete, un tipo nuevo de dinosaurio para agregarlo a su colección.

— Woow es un velociraptor. -Sorprendido el niño habló mientras lo admiraba con una hermosa sonrisa, inmediatamente trajo el resto de sus muñecos y así los presento con sus compañeros.

— Además traje una película para que la veamos todos. -Meredy tomó las bolsas que traían para empezar a hacer las palomitas de maíz, mientras que el peli plateado le mostraba al pequeño niño la caratula de la reciente película que había salido en los cinemas con contenido de dinosaurios.

— Te quiero mucho tío Lyon. -Con un abrazó de agradecimiento el niño sorprendió al Vastya, este correspondió al gesto sintiéndose muy feliz, definitivamente el pequeño solo podía transmitir alegría. L a peli azul se fue a la cocina para contarle lo que había sucedido esa mañana con Gajeel a Meredy mientras Lyon se quedaba con el pequeño y jugaba con naturalidad con todos aquellos dinosaurios que el mismo se había encargado de comprarle durante años.

Desde que el cachorro nació Lyon se había convertido en lo más parecido a una figura paterna que el pequeño peli negro tenía, no lo llamaba tío por adopción, ya que realmente había una conexión sanguínea con él, el peli plateado era primo de Gray Fullbuster y por tanto desde que él sabía de su existencia se encargaba de darle todo lo que necesitaba o al menos lo que el dinero de su sueldo le alcanzaba para ayudarle.

Podía decirse que Lyon se había convertido en el ángel guardián de Juvia y en un santo para el infante, pues siempre estuvo allí cuando ellos lo necesitaban. Entonces, cuando vio que las chicas se aproximaban a ellos sentó al niño en un sillón y puso la película en el DVD, al configurarla se sentó al lado de Meredy y tomó el gran tazón de palomitas de maíz para empezar a ver la película.

.

.

.

— _¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó agitado cuando encontró a la peli rosa después de buscarla por casi todos los pasillos del hospital._

— _Fue una pelea con Gajeel, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre la herencia y él estaba muy drogado. -Entre lágrimas escuchó como la peli rosa le contaba lo sucedido, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, frustración, ganas de ir a golpear a ese hombre para enseñarle que no debía meterse con las mujeres y mucho menos con las embarazadas._

— _Pero ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está el bebé? -Su corazón se detuvo al ver la expresión de la peli rosa, entonces asumió que lo peor podía suceder._

— _Ella tiene algunos huesos rotos, se pondrá bien, pero el doctor dijo que era muy seguro que el niño no sobreviviera porque está muy pequeño. -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces un nudo en su garganta apareció._

— S _abía que iba a pasar, que ese hombre era violento, que ella corría peligro en esa casa ¿Por qué no hice nada? ¡Maldita sea! -Golpeó una pared mientras había comenzado a gritar, prontamente la peli rosa lo abrazó para calmarlo._

— _¿Sabes si podemos contactar con Gray? Al menos decirle lo que pasó. -El peli plateado negó con su cabeza._ — _El único que mantiene contacto con él es Loki, creo que deberíamos decirle, él tiene que estar aquí._

Se despertó bruscamente buscando al niño, cuando lo halló completamente dormido entre los brazos de su madre respiró profundamente sintiendo el alivio recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Meredy algo asustada por la brusca reacción que había tenido el chico.

— Soñé con lo que pasó el día que nació el cachorro. -La peli rosa sonrió con ternura. — Ya pasó, sabes que no debemos recordar ese día. -La peli azul abrió sus ojos, el televisor mostraba ya los créditos de la película, en una determinada escena se habían quedado dormidos todos, incluyendo al niño que se encontraba muy cansado.

— Voy a acostarlo, gracias por todo chicos, no saben todo lo que les agradezco lo que hacen por mí y por el cachorro. -Juvia alzó al niño que estaba profundamente dormido cuando se levantó del sillón.

— No fue nada, descansa, Juvia. -Sabía que ellos eran muy buenas personas, que Meredy pasará su día de descanso con ella y con el niño decía mucho de ella y también Lyon era un ángel con su hijo.

— Lamento molestarlos, tendrían más privacidad si no estuviéramos acá. -Meredy sonrió negando con su cabeza. — No seas tonta, sabes que me gusta que ustedes estén acá, pero...-Bajó la voz para hablar pícaramente. — Ya sabes -La oji verde pico uno de sus ojos, claro que Juvia sabía a qué se refería con esa frase, que no saliera de su habitación y que omitiera o ignorara cualquier sonido extraño que pudiera salir de la habitación de su mejor amiga mientras su novio estaba en casa.

— Claro que sí, diviértanse. -Vio como los jóvenes se dirigían algo cariñosos a la habitación y cerraban la puerta tras de sí, acostó a su pequeño, teniendo sumo cuidado de que no fuera a despertar y entonces escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, fue a abrir porque sabía que ninguno de esos dos iba a atender con lo ocupados que estaban. Se dio cuenta que era una persona de entregas y entonces ladeó su cabeza completamente segura de que estaba equivocado.

— Es una entrega para Juvia Loxar. -La peli azul hizo un gesto de extrañez y tomó la caja rosa que el de la entrega le brindaba. — ¿Seguro que es para mí? -El hombre asintió y entonces cuando los ojos azules de la chica recorrieron la caja se dio cuenta que había una tarjeta, su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración casi a punto de hacerla entrar en shock.

 _ **Para:**_ _Juvia Loxar._

 _ **De:**_ _Gray Fullbuster._

Firmó el papel que constaba el recibido y entonces cerró la puerta, insegura, totalmente asustada, pero con la curiosidad por saber que había adentro, abrió la caja rosa de terciopelo, su boca se abrió grandemente al ver el anillo azul, ese que anteriormente estaba en la joyería donde ella trabajaba y que costaba millones de dólares.

 **Notas de autor.**

Hola hermosuras! Cuando escribí esto no pensé que fuera a tener tanto éxito, en serio fue tipo meme que dice y bueno ¿Ahora qué? y pues yo toda: No, no sé, jamás pensé llegar tan lejos. Pero bueno ya la he ido desarrollando en mi mente para ver a donde vamos, poco a poco se irán descubriendo los misterios que engloban está historia repleta de drama y venganza. En serio gracias por sus reviews, por cada palabra, por cada teoría y por su apoyo y amor, bien, si les gustó este cap solo díganmelo acá abajito en la caja de sugerencias. Posdata: Sí, señores y señoras, Gajeel es malo.

 **AVISO:**

Estoy a punto de viajar a algunos países de Europa y me iré más o menos por un mes, así que allá será muy poco lo que pueda escribir, lo que quiere decir que no habrá actualizaciones por un tiempo, pero conmigo ya deben estar acostumbrados o eso creo. Les prometo que llegaré a terminar todos mis fics, no desesperen, ni me dejen de amar. Deséenme mucha suerte, estoy muy emocionada.

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 _ **Evanabern:**_ _Holis, bueno como tú querías que siguiera aquí vengo con un nuevo CAP, lo que hizo Juvia se descubrirá en capítulos siguientes, por lo pronto espero que te haya gustado el CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Chachos:**_ _Hola! Si que me atacaste por Whatsapp intentando saber todo sobre la historia, eres la única que conoce el nombre del cachorro chan chan chan ¡! Jajaja espero que me sigas en esta historia, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt Night:**_ _Hola! Sí, quiero saber tus teorías, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. ¿Cómo le hago? Realmente no lo sé pero bueno aquí estoy, ya salió algo relacionado con la familia de Juvia y ya puedes empezar a pensar por donde va el agua al molino, Jajajaja noo su hijo no se llama cachorro, no lo diré hasta que bueno, el nombre lo sabrán después con una escena de esas cursis que yo hago. Sip, el hijo de Juvia es 100% de Gray, o fue infidelidad, no tarde demasiado, acá está la conti. Voy a dejar volar toda mi imaginación, yaaay. Gracias por tus testamentos, espero que el CAP te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **kAeDe-HiMe:**_ _Hola! Sip, hay muchas preguntas y mucho drama, pero lo bueno es que ha medida que se desarrolle el fic, van a ser contestadas. Creo que el misterio más grande es como se llama El Niño, chan chan chan. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso enorme y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Kaze Tsubaki:**_ _Holis! Me encanta que te haya atrapado en mis redes de drama y misterio, aún no golpes a Gray, esos golpes aumentarán después, gracias por tus palabras. Espero que el CAP te haya gustado, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lia:**_ _Hola! ¿Por que comenzaste el día bien Sad? La actitud de Gray va a ser fastidiosa en todos los sentidos pero bueno tienes sus razones, Natsu tal vez se involucre más de la cuenta con Juvia, pero todo sea para bien, Meredy es la mejor amiga, un ángel que se le pudo aparecer a Juvia y ese cachorro es toda una ternura. Yo no humillaría si tuviera dinero, tal vez a la gente que si me lastimó pero tocaría hacer excepciones. Jajaja y eso que Gray aún no hace nada para que te emperres, pero si, Gray es un tonto. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **KassFromVenus:**_ _Holis! No tarde eh, te traje un capítulo rápido y espero que este también te guste, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Nekonekodesu 3:**_ _Holis! Waaa me encanta que te parezca hermoso, capitán ese es mi secreto, no tengo secretos, neee mentiras, no se mi mente es bien pinche loca. Ya sabes que pasó el día que nació el cachorro, poco a poco se va descubriendo todo :3 gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hola, Me encanta que te encanten, muchas gracias por tus palabras, besote enorme desde aquí :3_

 _ **Lupita Uchiha:**_ _Hola! No tarde en subir la conti, pero la razón de porque Gray la odia se sabrá después, me encanta que te encante, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **EdWinedex**_ _: Hola! Me encanta que te encante y que lo ames, espero que este CAP te haya gustado también, gracias por tus palabras. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lymar Vastya**_ _: Holis! Acá lo seguí y sé que me quieres matar porque Lyon está de novio con Meredy pero no pude evitar ponerlo así, Gray, tiene sus razones para ser tan amargado y tonto, acá está el CAP, espero que te haya despejado solo un poquito las dudas. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Hitomi Akera:**_ _Hola! Bien, para saber porque Gray está tan vengativo tendrás que esperar un poco, pero todo se solucionara o al menos eso espero. Juvia es un amor de mamá, quiere demasiado al cachorro y el pequeño la quiere demasiado a ella, pero bueno vamos a ver cómo es la relación entre Gray y el cachorro. Los pones de Gray saldrán raros pero algo obtendrá, gracias por tu review, en serio, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Gruviaforever:**_ _Hola! Yaaaay, nueva historia, acá pues ya luego hago continuación de gotas, todas tus preguntas se irán contestando al desarrollo del fic, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Zami Zurita:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por todo, te mando un beso anticipado en agradecimiento y bueno todas tus dudas se irán despejando al pasar de los capítulos. Gracias por todo te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	3. Troodon

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel anillo entre sus manos, rápidamente dejó el paquete encima de la mesa, enseguida llevó sus dedos a sus ojos para refregarlos y así verificar que su vista estuviera funcionando correctamente, mostrándole lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Cerró y abrió los ojos en tres ocasiones sin poder creer lo que estaba en esa mesa tan corriente comparado con la obra de arte que reposaba en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo, es que ni siquiera esa caja merecía hacer contacto con esa pieza que podía pertenecer a los dioses.

Con miedo de estropearlo lo tomó con sumo cuidado, decidida se dedicó a ver el anillo intentando averiguar si era original o una copia barata de aquella fina pieza de joyería que se encontraba hace algunas horas en su lugar de trabajo.

Había pasado varios años trabajando en esa joyería, identificar las piedras preciosas ya era fácil para ella, pero entonces no podía creerlo después de observarlo por algunos largos minutos, en realidad, no era posible que esa pieza no fuera una copia, para ella parecía muy real, lucia exactamente igual al anillo que vio en la joyería, sin embargo no podía creerlo del todo.

¿Y es que como creerlo? Sabía mejor que nadie que esa pieza costaba unos largos millones de dólares, esa piedra que adornaba el anillo estaba en el top cinco de las piedras más caras del mundo.

— No hay duda, es una Grandidierite. -Susurró casi sin hacer sonido con su voz, se encontraba completamente hipnotizada por la hermosura del anillo, sus ojos azules no se querían despegar de aquella piedra de tono azulado-verdoso que cautivaba toda su atención.

Pensó entonces que el mineral debió haber sido extraído de Madagascar, que solo dos docenas de esas piedras podían existir en el mundo y debido a su escasez era bastante costosa, ahora llegaba al punto que más le preocupaba de sus pensamientos, ¿Qué hacía algo tan preciado en sus manos? Y mucho peor, ¿Por qué Gray se lo había dado después de todo lo que habían pasado entre los dos? ¿Por qué ahora después de tantos años? ¿Después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento?

Mordió su labio inferior sin tener una repuesta aparente, negó con su cabeza sabiendo que no debía ser confiada. Que debía existir un trasfondo en todos eso y que debía evitar, por todos los medios posibles, que su tonto corazón se ilusionara de nuevo. Porque no había razón por la que un hombre le regalara un anillo tan costoso a una mujer si no tuviera un objetivo establecido, los dos no eran nada, desde ese fatídico día en el que pelearon y en el que él se marchó habían finalizado su relación, desde el principio se estableció que él no quería saber nada del niño y por eso ahora Juvia estaba completamente confundida. Su relación había acabado en el peor de los términos, no era posible que ese anillo fuera el símbolo de una nueva oportunidad, entonces creyó que Gray se había equivocado.

Cada vez que pensaba en el Fullbuster, en una nueva oportunidad, en una vida a su lado, su corazón ardía demostrándole que era lo que en realidad deseaba, tener un padre para su hijo y ese hombre al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no, no podía seguir a su corazón. Debía contactar con él y devolver el anillo, aunque sabía que era una tarea supremamente difícil, pues no tenía número, algún correo o tan solo una dirección donde pudiera hallarlo.

En ese instante quería salir corriendo a contarle todo a Meredy, quien mejor que ella, la voz de la razón para guiarla en que acción era la próxima a seguir, entonces recordó que Lyon estaba en casa y que no debía molestarlos. Maldijo en voz baja y dejó todo completamente como estaba, no se iba a exponer a dañarlo porque simplemente no tenía como pagarlo. Lo guardó en la caja, tal y como estaba, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo escondió tras la mesa de noche, era peligroso que un objeto tan valioso como ese andará por ahí en su barrio, podían robarlo.

Mordió la uña del dedo gordo en un intento desesperado por saber la verdad, por conocer la razón, intentando entender a Gray en lo más mínimo, pero no pasaba absolutamente nada coherente por su mente. Natsu tal vez podía darle una respuesta o un número donde contactar al peli negro. La única solución era hablar al siguiente día con su jefe y sabía mejor que nadie que no podía hacer más, entonces nuevamente como en la noche anterior no pudo dormir nada, los pensamientos, los recuerdos y claramente los enigmas de su mente tomaron protagonismo a esas horas donde la luna brillaba casi burlándose de su confusión.

.

.

.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron lentamente, al ver la oscuridad de la habitación se dio cuenta que aún no había amanecido, miró rápidamente la hora en su reloj despertador y creyó entonces que era tiempo de ponerse en pie. Se movió en la cama y se dio cuenta que alguien lo acompañaba, una larga cabellera con bonitas curvas dormía plácidamente en la gran cama del peli negro.

— ¡Hey, te dije que te largaras anoche! -La despertó con algo de rudeza mientras la mujer de cabellos castaños solo atinó a refunfuñar entre las sábanas.

— Vete al diablo -Dijo la señorita que solo quería seguir durmiendo, con enojo el Fullbuster se levantó de la cama y con fuerza apartó todas las cobijas para dejarlas en el suelo descubriendo a la mujer.

— No estoy bromeando, lárgate. No deseo que me involucren con una p…-Frenó su frase tratando de controlarse, aunque era demasiado tarde ya que había levantando la voz, los ojos de la chica se abrieron para dedicarle una mala mirada, al levantarse de la cama juntó sus prendas para ponérselas con gran rapidez, fastidiada, con ganas de golpear al peli negro en cuestión, por ser tan rudo.

— Puedes tener una cara bonita y muchos millones, pero eres un amargado, un maldito infeliz. -El muchacho se dirigió al baño esperando que la mujer saliera y no tener que expresarle todo lo que estaba pensando de ella, porque sabía que sus pensamientos no iban a sonar precisamente como los de un caballero y aunque le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran de él, debía evitar al máximo los escándalos, ya que al convertirse en un importante hombre de negocios, su nombre y reputación iban primero.

Se deshizo de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez al encerrarse en el baño, enseguida escuchó como la puerta de su habitación era azotaba con violencia, suspiró aliviado, ya que todo el tiempo sentía como si estar al lado de una mujer le hiciera daño. Odiando su fea manía de obtener lo que quería para luego sacarlas de su vista, se miró al espejo, de nuevo sus ojos grises lo perseguían, recordándole que no era feliz, que las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas aunque él desesperadamente no quisiera aceptarlas.

— ¡Vete al diablo, tú y todas las mujeres iguales a ti! -Sí, después de lo que había sucedido con Juvia pensaba que todas eran iguales a ella, que debía alejarse al máximo o lo volverían a lastimar, que él ahora era el que se aprovechaba y aquel que ponía las reglas, que solo deseaba sexo y nada más, el amor pasó a ser una ilusión, aquello que su corazón sintió alguna vez por Juvia debía suprimirse y pasar a ser algo prohibido en su vida.

Al sentarse en el inodoro puso sus manos en su rostro, frustrado, sintiéndose vacío y demasiado extraño, deseando por un instante ser aquel estudiante de preparatoria ingenuo, que aunque viviera en una mentira era feliz con Juvia, con sus amigos y familia.

Su teléfono sonó despertándolo y conduciéndolo a la realidad, haciéndole entender que ahora era un hombre sumamente ocupado con miles de responsabilidades. Identificó la llamada en el teléfono mientras encendía el televisor de su baño para informarse de las noticias del día.

— ¿Qué sucede? -Gruñó contestando el teléfono.

— Hola idiota, Cana me acaba de llamar furiosa, me dijo que habías sido un desgraciado con ella. -El peli negro puso sus ojos en blanco para enseguida levantar sus hombros.

— Le exprese claramente que quería que se fuera después del sexo, estaba tan borracho que no me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo a mi lado, Loke. -Y eso lo enojaba demasiado, sí, la única mujer que había dormido en su pecho tenía cabellos azules y una hermosa sonrisa y odiaba cualquier recuerdo que podía surgirle de ella.

— Vamos, era de madrugada. Sabes mejor que nadie que era peligroso enviarla en un taxi. -El peli negro desordenó sus cabellos y pasó al tema que le incumbía enteramente.

— ¿Le enviaste el anillo? -Se estiró en el baño, con un tono de malicia le preguntó para luego esperar una respuesta impacientemente.

— Lo recibió anoche, estoy completamente seguro que no pudo dormir pensando en eso. -Gray sonrió levemente con aires de venganza.

— Dejemos que se mate la cabeza un poco con eso antes de hacer nuestra próxima jugada. Aunque con lo interesada que es ya debe estar haciéndose ideas que la sacaré de su miserable vida. -Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa con ligeros toques de maldad.

— Ya debe estar pensando en cómo aprovecharse de la situación. Sabes muy bien que debes fingir que aún la amas, enamorarla hasta luego hacerle caer en cuenta que solo fue un juego. Que jugaste con ella como lo hizo contigo, pero debes cuidarte de esa víbora, sabe cómo mentir.

— Lo se mejor que nadie, nunca volveré a caer en su red de mentiras, Loke. -Apretando su puño con fuerza se convenció de ello.

— Eso es lo que más me preocupa, Gray. Que cuando vuelvas a hablar con ella le creas sus extensa red de engaños, sus excusas y disculpas. -El peli negro negó con la cabeza riendo con algo de sarcasmo y rabia combinados.

— No soy el mismo idiota. -Aclaró, para luego morder su labio inferior. — Ya no la amo y ahora no puede manipularme por eso.

— Bien, entonces recuerda que no debes hablar del pasado. Cada vez que lo intente debes frenarla, puede que te llene de cucarachas la cabeza de nuevo y como tu amigo quiero lo mejor para ti. -El muchacho asintió con su cabeza para cerrar los ojos, algo inseguro, dudoso de preguntarle, sin embargo se armó de valor para hablar.

— Quiero que dejemos al niño fuera de esta venganza. -Loke se acomodó sus gafas para luego asentir con su cabeza.

— Nuestro problema es con Juvia, no con el pequeño. -El peli negro suspiró aliviado para sacarse algunas yucas de sus dedos. — ¿Sabes…tú, sabes cómo es él? -Después de tartamudear un poco se atrevió a preguntarle.

— ¿Cuál es tu repentino interés en el pequeño bastardo? -El Fullbuster negó con la cabeza para poner su mano en su nuca, no era como si no tuviera curiosidad, pero tampoco quería manifestar esa sensación ante su amigo sabiendo que a él no le debía importar nada acerca de Juvia.

— No es nada. Solo quiero mantenerlo alejado de todo esto.

— Únicamente nos burlaremos de ella y sus sentimientos, no meteremos al pequeño en esto...Con respecto al niño, es muy sano e inteligente, obviamente no sacó esa ultima cualidad de la tonta de su madre. Lyon lo ve de vez en cuando y le da todo lo que necesita y Meredy lo cuida mientras Juvia trabaja. -Entonces el peli negro supo que ya no debía preguntar más porque no era un tema que pudiera manejar.

—Bien, mueve tu trasero y vuela a la oficina. Si llegas un minuto tarde olvídate de tu parte. — ¿Qué? Pero la cabeza se me va a reventar. -El peli negro colgó la llamada metiéndose en la ducha, recordando como el odio hacia Lyon le recorría cada fibra de su ser, murmurando los peores deseos hacia su primo.

.

.

.

Sus ojos verdes se habían convertido en azules por el reflejo de la piedra en ese momento en sus pupilas, Meredy que estaba completamente sorprendida solo podía ver el anillo sobre la mesa tratando de comprender la situación.

— ¿Qué diablos quiere? -Dijo enojada golpeando la mesa con un puño después de reaccionar y pensar en la razón del anillo. — ¿Está intentando comprarte ahora? Después de que te dejó, que te abandonó con un hijo suyo en tu vientre.

— ¡Cálmate, mi hijo te va a oír! -Le rogó la oji azul, el peli plateado salió de la habitación refregándose los ojos, algo cansado y adormilado. — ¿Qué sucede? -Y antes de que el Vastia pudiera darse cuenta del anillo, la joven de cabellos azules lo escondió tras su cuerpo. Con sus ojos le suplicó a Meredy que no le dijera nada al respecto, sabía mejor que nadie que si Lyon se enteraba iba a formar un problema gigante con la rivalidad que ambos se tenían.

— No es nada, amor. Solo que pensé que hoy era el sábado de descanso de Juvia y ahora me dice que tiene que ir al trabajo. -El peli plateado alzó los hombros y se fue a la cocina buscando algo de comer.

— Lo importante es que Juvia tiene un empleo y debe mantenerlo, hoy yo me hago cargo del cachorro, no deben preocuparse. Al niño le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, he pensado en llevarlo al parque y luego a qué escoja su cama. -La peli azul abrió su boca de la sorpresa para luego negar con la cabeza.

— No puedes hacerlo, Lyon. Sabes que no voy a aceptarlo.

— El niño está creciendo, tiene que dormir cómodo -complemento ahora Meredy, apoyando a Lyon.

—Es mi responsabilidad, además en la habitación no cabe una cama. -Dijo Juvia algo enojada, le molestaba, realmente odiaba ser una carga para todas las personas y no quería que los demás siguieran teniendo compasión de ella y de su hijo.

—Sabemos que es tu responsabilidad, Juvia. Pero a este punto quiero al cachorro como si fuera mi propio hijo y deseo que los dos estén bien, no, mejor que bien. -La peli azul escondió un poco más la caja intentando que él no la descubriera.

— Pero…— Nada de peros, ahora ve y te alistas para que no llegues tarde al trabajo. Buscaremos una forma para que las dos camas queden bien en la habitación, por lo pronto yo haré el desayuno. -Y cuando Lyon cocinaba todo el apartamento se inundaba de un olor delicioso, instantáneamente el hombre le hizo recordar a su Fullbuster, a ese que un día conoció, al tierno y caritativo Gray.

Respiró hondamente mientras paseaba la caja por su cuerpo a medida que se movía, con la única intención que Lyon no la viera. Al llegar a su habitación vio al pequeño dormido en su cama, sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que hubiera sido hermoso que tuviera un padre, uno amoroso como Lyon.

Guardó la caja en un lugar seguro y secreto, alistó su ropa para enseguida meterse al baño, no sin antes asegurarse que su niño estuviera dormido como una roca. Dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo cuando entró en la ducha y entonces las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez se camuflaron con el flujo haciéndolas tomar menos valor. Pensó en todo lo que había podido pasar, en futuros alternativos y en un mundo donde Gray hubiera luchado por ella y por su amor. Uno donde su tío no hubiera muerto y al menos su hijo tuviera todo lo que deseaba con solo abrir su boca.

Se dio por vencida cuando no pudo volver a contactar al Fullbuster, pero es que él le había dejado todo en claro. La culpa la hacía sentirse demasiado horrible, podía sentir como toda la responsabilidad caía sobre ella, sin embargo por más que quisiera no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Igualmente no tenía tiempo para expresar sus sentimientos, debía calmar su llanto e ir a su trabajo. Endureció sus sentimientos como millones de veces lo había hecho antes, al secarse y quitar el ligero vapor que producía la vergüenza de agua caliente que tenían del espejo, vio a una mujer que nunca quiso ser, una a la que sus sueños se trancaron y que ahora vivía en una condición que nunca se la desearía a nadie.

Hizo un esfuerzo por alistarse rápido y entonces al estar vestida, peinada y maquillada tomó su pequeño celular, inmediatamente buscó una persona con la cual debía comunicarse y desistió de llamarla para no molestar, en cambio le envió un mensaje.

" _Hola Levy, lamento profundamente haber sido tan grosera contigo. Estaba realmente afectada por Gajeel y sabes que Gray es un tema difícil para mí. He pensado que decirle la verdad a mi hijo ahora no vale la pena, solo lastimaría sus sueños y esperanzas en una época tan inocente como la edad que tiene, esperaré a que sea más grande, a que pueda comprender lo que pasó y te pido encarecidamente que guardes el secreto y no le digas que su padre lo abandonó. Cuídate mucho y mantente siempre alerta, no sabemos con qué tontería saldrá Gajeel"._

Lo leyó varias veces antes de enviarlo y lo modificó unas dos hasta obtener el resultado que le agradó, para luego darle en el botón de enviar. Salió de su habitación para encontrarse con una pareja muy amorosa, sonrió ante lo que veían sus ojos y se sentó en la mesa para atacar el desayuno rápidamente.

Claramente esa mirada verde sobre ella la hacía sentirse incómoda, sabía que con una sola actitud por parte de ella Juvia podía sentirse tan culpable como si hubiera asesinado a una multitud, comió tan rápido que no dio oportunidad a si quiera que el tema pertinente se insinuara en la mesa. La peli azul se levantó velozmente para dirigirse al baño y lavarse los dientes. Respiró profundamente, tomó su bolso y entonces salió de la casa no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a su hijo sin intención de despertarlo.

Bajó las escaleras en un ritmo lento, vio su reloj dándose cuenta que iba con algo de tiempo extra para su trabajo así que se relajó un poco, al salir al edificio. Paseó por las dos calles que la conducían a la parada del autobús, sin embargo sintió como si estuviera siendo observada, con algo de paranoia miró en todas direcciones, pues podía ser su imaginación o claramente podía ser Gajeel buscando problemas de nuevo. Al no encontrar nada ni a nadie se sentó en la banca de la estación esperando que el bus arribará y entonces volvió a sentir esa sensación, ser observada, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y entonces al ver que su autobús se aproximaba, lentamente se levantó para entrar en él.

Deslizó su tarjeta por la máquina y en el momento que pasó al interior del transporte sonrío cuando se dio cuenta que había una silla libre, se sentó lentamente poniendo su bolso en las piernas y sintió como el bus arrancó con tan velocidad que parecía compitiendo en una carrera, su mirada se posó en la ventana, veía el paisaje del camino al trabajo, ese que veía todos los días de su vida y entonces sonrío con una boba sonrisa al encontrar un recuerdo en el baúl de su memoria.

— _¿Hoy tampoco? No nos hemos visto hace dos fines de semana, estoy aburrida en casa, vamos, solo quiero estar contigo._

— _Juvia, nos vemos de lunes a viernes en el colegio. Solo estoy cansado, se acerca la época de exámenes y sabes lo importante que es para mí obtener buenas calificaciones para que me den una beca, además no hemos finalizado tu proyecto._

— _¿Estás diciéndome que la escuela y unos estúpidos exámenes son más importantes que yo?_

— _Nadie está diciendo eso. Solo pido que me entiendas y me dejes estudiar, estoy bajo mucha presión._

— _¿Estás en casa?_

— _¿Dónde más podría estudiar?_

— _Que extraño porque estoy aquí, Lyon me acaba de decir que no estás en casa… Si estás saliendo con otra chica solo dímelo, no, ¿Sabes qué? Terminemos esto, jamás pensé que fueras un mentiroso._

— _Espera, te puedo explicar._

— _Bien, explícame porque no estoy entendiendo nada._

— _Yo estoy...Mmm en la biblioteca._

— _O sea que si voy en este momento a la biblioteca te voy a encontrar estudiando…¿Por qué te quedas callado? Lo sabía, Gray._

— _No es lo que estás pensando, yo solo no puedo decirte…_

— _Bien Gray. Espero que estés feliz por botar todo a la maldita basura._

— _No, no llores, Juvia. Te juro que no es lo que piensas._

— _¿Quién dijo que estaba llorando por ti? Ni que en realidad me importara esta relación._

— _No te atrevas a colgarme… ¿Juvia? ¿Juvia?_

La muchacha se despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su estación, tomó su bolso para bajar del bus, pasó la calle para luego entrar en el hermoso y elegante centro comercial, al estar frente al local empezó a abrir las puertas quitando todos los filtros de seguridad. Al entrar en el lugar se puso en marcha para dejar todo reluciente, inició con los pisos para luego terminar en las vitrinas y allí, se dio cuenta que el anillo no estaba. Claramente el peli negro lo había comprado y ahora ella lo tenía en su poder. Respiró profundo y trató de poner su mente en blanco, debía concentrarse en su trabajo y vender muchas joyas.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta del local al escuchar el sonido que indicaba que una persona entraba, sonrió al ver a Natsu atravesar la puerta y sus ojos azules se dirigieron rápidamente a la bolsa que el peli rosa llevaba en las manos.

— Hola, Juvia. Estaba comprando unos pasteles en aquella deliciosa panadería del segundo piso después de ir al banco y dije, mi vendedora estrella debe tener hambre. -La muchacha sonrío automáticamente para hacerle un espacio a su lado.

— No era necesario, pero he de aceptar que si tengo hambre. -Con una linda sonrisa el muchacho con ropa de marca y a la moda se sentó a su lado para abrir la bolsa de papel y ofrecerle los alimentos. Natsu Dragneel el millonario más sencillo y supremamente feliz era el mejor jefe que Juvia pudo tener.

— ¿Qué tal las ventas? -Juvia asintió con la cabeza y con su boca llena le señaló el valor en el cuadro de registros.

— Me haces más millonario cada día. -Sonrió con una cara de satisfacción para luego darle otra mordida a su comida.

— Solo hago mi trabajo. – Se defendió Juvia que no le gustaba ser tan halagada y mucho menos que tales palabras provinieran de su jefe, eran buenos amigos, pero aún así le debía respeto. El peli rosa se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero sabía que no podía quedarse con eso dentro.

— Siempre tuve la sensación de que tu hijo se me hacía familiar, sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte. -Los ojos azules de Juvia se abrieron muy grande para ver directamente a Natsu que seguía con su comida como si no tuviera importancia el tema que estaba tocando.

— Bueno…Yo. -Sus mejillas se enrojecieron en seguida, nunca pensó hablar sobre ese tema frente a su jefe, pero ya no podía ocultarlo.

— No, no tienes que explicarme nada. No tengo que tener cuatro dedos de frente para saber que Gray y tú tienen una historia. -La muchacha miro sus uñas, a esas que le faltaban algo de esmalte porque se lo había quitado durante las fases de estrés que había atravesado desde que el Fullbuster volvió a aparecer en su vida.

— Es una historia complicada. -Atinó a decir mientras levantaba sus hombros y seguía con su comida.

— Lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no responde por el pequeño? Puedo jurar que la fortuna de Gray es mucho más grande que la mía. -La peli azul sonrió con tristeza para luego negar con la cabeza.

— Digamos que cometí errores que él jamás pudo perdonar o al menos simplemente las cosas no estuvieron a nuestro favor.

— Pero eso no le quita su responsabilidad como padre.

— Antes de mi hijo no era una persona ejemplar y él simplemente no quiso saber nada más de mí y de todo lo que se relacionaba conmigo, eso incluye a nuestro bebé. -Natsu negó con la cabeza con sus mejillas enrojecidas para luego fruncir su ceño.

— Por favor no le toques el tema, he logrado sobrevivir cinco años sin él y no estoy muy segura que quiera que se involucre con mi hijo. Solo dejemos las cosas exactamente como estaban.

— No estoy de acuerdo, quisiera cantarle la tabla a ese idiota.

— Nada va a cambiar con que le reclames, solo crearías más problemas y peleas. -El oji verde la miro y entonces sonrió. — ¿Aún lo amas? -Ella solo bajó la mirada y mordió el pastelillo.

— No hizo tantas cosas, omitió tantas responsabilidades conmigo que creo que terminé guardándole rencor.

— Entonces, ¿No crees que es tiempo de que consigas una persona que valga la pena? Alguien que te ayude con tu hijo y que te ame sinceramente. -La muchacha ladeó la cabeza intentando saber a dónde iba Natsu con sus preguntas, ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego negó.

— Aún no he encontrado al indicado.

— Tal vez no te has dado cuenta que ya lo hallaste. -El Dragneel se levantó de su silla y finalmente caminó hacia la salida del local.

— Es sábado, deberías estar con tu hijo, no veo muchos clientes así que cierra y ve a casa. -La muchacha sonrió, estaba seguro que Natsu era un gran hombre, pero le inquietaba sus palabras.

— Gracias, muchas gracias. -Natsu salió del lugar y enseguida ella se levantó para empezar a arreglar la joyería, puso las vitrinas en su lugar y se aseguró que estuvieran cerradas correctamente, tomó su bolso y entonces cuando iba a salir su corazón se detuvo al ver a Gray entrando a su lugar de trabajo, helándole los huesos con su presencia. De repente recordó como concluía el recuerdo que había tenido en el bus.

— _Entonces apagué mi celular, inmediatamente. ¿Cree que soy estúpida o que, Med?_

— _No creo que te esté engañando, debe haber otra razón. Gray no es así, ¡Llegamos! por lo pronto te van a encantar estos helados, el de limón es súper rico, solo no pienses en Gray._

— _Bienvenidas a Panda cream. -Sus ojos azules se abrieron tanto como pudieron al ver a su novio peli negro con una gorra con orejas de panda atendiendo al otro lado de la vitrina. Sus ojos grises viajaron al piso al descubrir que Juvia se había dado cuenta de su trabajo._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó la peli azul que no dudó en tomarlo del brazo y con su confundidos ojos buscar respuestas._

— _Voy a tomarme mis quince minutos de descanso. -Dijo mirando a uno de sus compañeros, suavemente tomó a Juvia de la mano y la guió a una de las mesas, para ese entonces Meredy ya había salido de la heladería para darles más privacidad._

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando? Me hubiera ahorrado unas cuantas lagrimas, es más, ¿Qué haces trabajando? Si necesitas dinero solo debes decírmelo._

— _Ese es el problema, detesto que me compres todo, que seas tú la que pague en cada cita. Que arruines hasta esto. Sí, quería trabajar porque se lo mucho que te gustó ese cachorro de la tienda, quería que fuera una sorpresa, nuestro cachorro y llegas a donde no deberías llegar, preguntas lo que no debes preguntar. A veces me frustras. -La jovencita sonrió aliviada para luego abrazar y besar a Gray en repetidas ocasiones._

— _Pensé que me ibas a dejar, que te habías conseguido otra chica, que tonta soy, me armé una toda_

 _tormenta y solo querías que fuéramos los padres de ese hermoso cachorro. No vuelvas a hacerme esto. -El peli negro la abrazo contra su pecho._

— _Yo jamás te dejaría, jamás te cambiaría por ninguna otra chica, tú eres la única en mi vida._

— _Bien, entonces vamos por nuestro nuevo hijo. Ahora mismo -Dijo con emoción la peli azul, sus lágrimas y preocupación mágicamente habían desaparecido._

— _No puedo dejar mi trabajo, aún no reúno lo que necesitamos para comprarlo._

— _Está bien, te dejo trabajar solo porque me encanta verte con esas orejitas de panda. Asegúrate ponértelas esta noche, tengo casa sola. -La peli azul le pico el ojo para luego levantarse y salir del lugar con una sonricita picara que dejó completamente emocionado al peli azul. ._

 _ **Notas de autor.**_

 _Bien hermosuras, espero que les haya gustado este CAP y el recuerdo de juventud de Juvia y Gray. El Fullbuster decidió aparecer ante Juvia y se viene su plan. Contestando sus sexys reviews:_

 _ **Lupita Uchiha:**_ _Hola, me encanta que te encante, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y lo siento por hacerte esperar demasiado. Espero que este CAP te haya gustado bastante, bye._

 _ **Kaze Tsubaki:**_ _Holis, yo siempre escribo respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios ya que me encanta estar siempre en contacto con mis lectores. Me encanta que te encante y Gray tiene sus razones para ser como es, Gajeel es el malo del fic ya que no está cuidando a Juvia como se debe. Bueno, si dan ganas de golpear a Gray, lo acepto y puedes hacerlo con toda libertad, todo se devuelve en un punto, eso es lo hermoso del karma. Espero que te encante este CAP, muchas gracias por tu review, bye._

 _ **KassFromVenus**_ _: Hola! Bien, me encante que te encante y ya a medida de que pasen los capítulos los misterios se irán resolviendo. Por lo pronto te doy un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Fabiola1400:**_ _Hola! Gajeel si es muy malo en este fic, pero pobre le han pasado varias cosas. Meredy y Lyon hacen una linda pareja y ese peli plateado es un gran amigo y tío del cachorro. Todos quieren matar a Gray, pero él cree que está haciendo lo correcto, fueron dos meses y lo siento por tardarme tanto, espero que el CAP te haya gustado mucho, un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Chachitos:**_ _Holis! *Censura el nombre del cachorro* pobre mi nene que está sufriendo de bullying por el idiota de su padre. Claro, esos malos son nuevos y da refresco al cliché, Lyredy es amor, es paz. Gray ha decidido atacar y se mando de una para hablar con ella._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hola! Bien, lo que pasa es que no puedo revelar el nombre del niño aún y no sé si te das cuenta que yo siempre trato de usar sinónimos para no repetir demasiado y no cansar en la lectura, peli azul, oji azul, Juvia, la chica y así pasa con el cachorro. Me temo decirte que así va a ser durante todo el fic, vas a escuchar cachorro por aquí y cachorro por allá hasta que revele su nombre. Lo siento._

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ _Hola! Gajeel es el perverso en esta historia, solo quiere cumplir sus deseos y hará cualquier cosa para lograrlos. Juvia tiene muchas cosas escondidas en su corazón que le producen tristeza y una de ellas fue el parto, ya luego conocerás lo demás. Gray está completamente loco y quiere jugar con Juvia. Espero que el CAP te haya gustado y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Gruviaforever:**_ _Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero pues aquí estoy, publicando. Espero que el CAP te guste mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Hitomi Akera:**_ _Holis! Si, a Gajeel le ha tocado ser de malo en este fic, pero es refrescante que no le de su apoyo incondicional a Juvia, ese Gajeel solo le importa cumplir sus deseos. El Lyredy es amor, paz y tranquilidad. Se ven súper bien juntos y claro que necesitan darse duro contra el muro en silencio, no quieren ser mal ejemplo para el cachorro. Juvia tiene una confusión de sentimientos en su interior, se trata del amor de su vida y le será muy difícil renunciar a sus sentimientos, así que Gray se aprovechara de eso. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la pasé genial en mi viaje y aquí estoy. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt Night:**_ _Holis! La primera conclusión tiene algo de verdad, sin embargo Gray siente un gran sentimiento de rencor hacia el, tendrás que esperar a ver porque. Gajeel hará lo que sea para cumplir los deseos que provocan sus vicios y no le importa pasar por encima de nadie. Gajeel es el villano que se merece este fic. Gray va a ser otro villano, pero quiere vengarse y hará lo que sea para lograrlo, no quiere meter a su pequeño en esto, así que por eso jamás se pasara más allá de su plan. Será súper tierno el reencuentro entre los dos, pero si será en algunos cuantos capítulos. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que Sting fuera algo de Juvia, pero lo voy a pensar. Uff y bueno me fue súper en mi viaje, conocí algunas ciudades de España, Francia, Italia y Croacia. Fue un gran viaje y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, sabes que amo tus testamentos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Geca Trenu:**_ _Me encanta que te encante. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


End file.
